The present invention is in the field of baby bottle holders. Specifically this invention relates to adjustable holders for holding a baby bottle such that infants can feed themselves.
There are many baby bottle holders in the prior art, with the intention of allowing infants to feed themselves. Many of these use the method of propping up the bottle. There are also a few baby bottle holders which use the method of attaching the bottle holder to a car seat or a carrier handle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,623 discloses a bottle sling, which holds the bottle, and has one strap with which it may be attached to a car seat. This design requires the baby to turn its head, it does not maintain a proper feeding angle, and it is not easily adjustable for different baby bottle sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,547 discloses a hanging adjustable baby bottle holder with two straps for attaching to a car seat handle. This design has a bar across the middle from which a ring is attached to hold the bottle. Hardware is used to secure the bottle, (a threaded bolt in the ring) which many people would not want in their infants face when the seat is moving. This design is also restricted to the unshaped carrying handle.
An adjustable baby bottle holder is desired which is of simple construction, and which would be adaptable to the many different types of carrying/stroller handles, or other support, which would adjust to any size bottle, which would hang at an appropriate feeding angle, which would return to position when knocked about by the infant, and which would be entirely flexible.